Love at First Sight
by Final Spell
Summary: Hemione's cousin came with her on the visit to the Burrow. Ron saw her and fell in love. Now she struggles through Hogwarts where many surprises appear. But Harry and Hermione have their own problems to deal with. . . (HPHG)(RWOC) Please R&R.
1. The Arrival and Arm Wrestling

Chapter 1-Arrivial  
  
Hermione was walking up to the front door of the Borrow. She was happy that her cousin agreed to go with her. Mec's mother had died recently, so she had to stay with Hermione. She was glad that Mec was the only other witch in the family.  
  
"Mione, are you going to knock or what?" Mec was not shy around people that she knew.  
  
"Hold on," Hermione walked up to the door and knocked on the door of the Weasley home. And a certain redhead popped out.  
  
"Ron! How are you?" Ron opened the door hoping to find Hermione, which he did, but he never expected to find someone with her. Especially a very beautiful girl, with very sporty clothes. Though she was barely wearing anything on top, except a white short work out shirt.  
  
"Ron! Are you alive?" Hermione brought him back down to earth.  
  
"Huh.what?"  
  
"I would like you to meet my cousin,"  
  
"Hi, um.my name's Mec. Mec Granger."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."  
  
It was as if the world stopped right there for them both. They where staring at each other as if nothing else mattered. 'He's gorgeous' thought Mec. 'She's beautiful' thought Ron. 'Must have a great personality!' They thought at the same time. Hermione was desperate to find Harry, she and Harry had officially become a couple at the end of sixth year.  
  
"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione said brining them both back down from their own little world. Ron looked at her like she was crazy, and then realized what she meant.  
  
"Oh. he's in the kitchen"  
  
Hermione dropped everything and ran to the kitchen. Leaving everything for Ron and Mec to bring in.  
  
"Here let me help you with that," Ron said.  
  
"No, it's all right, I can handle it, trust me." Mec smiled at him. 'He doesn't know how strong I am does he?' She thought. "I had to carry all this up here, Mione isn't very strong, but don't tell her that,"  
  
"Alright, but how strong are you exactly?" Ron said.  
  
"Um. I'll show you later, alright?"  
  
"Deal," Ron smiled at her, still amazed by her beauty.  
  
Ron led her to the living room where everything was dropped off. Ron and Mec headed to the kitchen in silence. They found a pretty funny sight, Harry and Hermione snogging without a care in the world.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly pulled apart and turned around blushing.  
  
"I see that you two got acquainted."  
  
"Hey Ron, who's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Harry, this is my cousin Mec." Hermione said.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Um. Hey Mione, can I talk to you?" Mec asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Hermione, said.  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Oh. Ok, Well be right back."  
  
Hermione led them to the living room where they couldn't be heard.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Why did you bring me here? To torture me?"  
  
"Torture you? Why?"  
  
"RON!!!! That's why!"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's really cute, plus he's a redhead, plus he has blue eyes, plus he's really strong AND he has the most gorgeous body ever!!" Mec said in a whining voice.  
  
"That's right, you have a thing for redheads, don't you."  
  
"Geez, can't believe you forgot."  
  
"That's a problem, there are a lot of redheads here,"  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Well. The Weasley family trait is flaming red hair. And Mr. And Mrs. Weasley have six boys and one girl."  
  
"SIX!!! What am I going to do!!!.. Well, actually, if there are other reds here, I don't think I'll notice much." Mec said, eyes wandering around the ceiling.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Well, Ron."  
  
"So you like Ron?"  
  
"Like! More like love that guy! His eyes, I don't know but I felt something when I first saw him, do you think it was love at first sight?"  
  
"Well I don't believe in that, but there is always a first time."  
  
"But I still want to get to know him as a friend first, "  
  
At the same moment as Hermione and Mec were talking about this, Harry and Ron were talking too.  
  
"Harry, she's beautiful."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mec, When I first saw her, there was some thing that I can't explain, like I never wanted to look at any thing else."  
  
"Wow. You really like her don't you?"  
  
"I think she's might be the one for me, Harry."  
  
"Big wow, you've only known her for like what? 15 minuets."  
  
"So? I want to get to know her before I do anything else, to make sure this feeling I have is true."  
  
Dinner was over, and the Weasley family had no problem with Mec staying too. Charlie and Bill were away, and weren't home. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Ginny, Fred and George were in the living room talking a bit.  
  
"Hey Mec?" Ron asked her, things weren't so uncomfortable as they were at first.  
  
"Yeah?" She responded.  
  
"Do you remember what said? About showing me how strong you are?"  
  
"Oh, well what do you want me to do?"  
  
As they sorted out what to do, Hermione whispered to Harry, "She's really strong, She trains as a samurai," Harry was impressed, "Wow, I hope they know what there doing." Hermione giggled, "Mec does,"  
  
"Okay, so it's settled then, arm wrestling. Three rounds, Fred, George, And then me." Ron said.  
  
"How about a little wager?" George said.  
  
"I'll do it!" Everyone looked at who said it, Hermione said it and every one was shocked. Everyone but Harry.  
  
"Okay, anyone else?"  
  
Ginny spoke up, "Me too,"  
  
"Okay, Perce?"  
  
"Alright," Percy said, a devilish gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Okay, now who goes for who?"  
  
Harry spoke for him and Hermione. "Me and Hermione go for Mec."  
  
"Okay, what about us Weasleys?"  
  
"I go for Ron," Ginny said. "I go for Ron too" said Percy.  
  
"No one for us? All right. Lets begin." Fred asked feigning hurt.  
  
"Oh, and one rematch per round," Mec said.  
  
"Why, you gonna need it?" George said.  
  
"No, you are!" she said mockingly.  
  
First round was Mec vs. Fred. Fred sat down on one side of the coffee table and Mec on the other. Both put their elbow on the table, and the referee, Ginny, started it.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
The round begun and Fred was straining, Mec was not even trying.  
  
"Fred did you ever say you were strong?" Mec questioned.  
  
"Let's . . . finish . . . this . . ."  
  
"You want it to finish?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Okay."  
  
THUD!!!  
  
"And the winner is Mec!!!" Ginny yelled. " Okay George your next."  
  
"Don't hold back any thing okay?" George told Mec.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"GO!!"  
  
THUD!!!!  
  
"Wow! That was fast! Guys, you really suck." Ginny told them. "Ron your turn."  
  
"Give the most you have." Ron told Mec.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"GO!!!!"  
  
The fight was a long one, everyone was silent the first minuet, until Mec broke the silence.  
  
"You're the strongest person I ever fought."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And I lasted another two minuets, both where straining, until Ron gave a half second slip, but that's all she needed. Slowly, Ron's hand touched the table.  
  
"And it's finally over, the winner is Mec!"  
  
"Wait, Ron, don't you want a rematch?" Mec asked him.  
  
"Sure, okay,"  
  
It was anther long time, but this time Mec gave a slip and Ron slowly won.  
  
"Ron wins this match, but hey, who wins the bet if they both won?"  
  
"How about we cancel the bet?" Harry said.  
  
"Good idea," Percy said.  
  
As everyone walked upstairs to sleep, Ron stopped Mec and said, "Now I know how strong you are, and that's very strong."  
  
" Thanks Ron." 


	2. Her Past

Chapter 2- Her Past  
  
"Mec, it's been a week since you came here, I've had so much fun, you know,"  
  
"Thanks Ron, I've had fun too,"  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mec had now become a quadruplet instead of the old trio. But Mec never really talked much about herself. 'This is my chance,' thought Ron. He and Mec were sitting on the grass in back of the Burrow. They sat in the shade of a large tree, they were exhausted, and they had just finished de-Knoming the yard.  
  
"So why are you here with Hermione instead of the states?"  
  
"Well, I live here now, and my Aunt and Uncle are now my Guardians."  
  
"Oh . . .Why?"  
  
"Well, um . . . my mum died a few months ago, Hermione didn't tell you that I was here because I asked her not to." Mec said and looked away.  
  
"What happened to your father? Why aren't you with him?"  
  
"He died when I was only five years old, I barley got to know him."  
  
"I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
"Actually, its okay. I really don't mind talking about him,"  
  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
  
"Well, I don't know,"  
  
"Can. . . can you tell me about your past?"  
  
"Well, I have never told anyone, no one knows it, except Hermione, she just knows it, I never actually told her . . ." She trailed off looking into nowhere.  
  
"Oh, its okay, I understand."  
  
"But, I think its time I told someone,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Especially someone I trust with my life."  
  
"You trust me that much?"  
  
"Yes, . . . yes I do. Now, do you want to hear it?"  
  
"Yes go ahead,"  
  
"Okay, well, where to start? Oh, my mum was a witch and my dad was a muggle. My dad started to teach me how to use a sword before he died. Mum said I was too young to learn. It was so violent she said, and I was only four when he started to teach me. He taught me until he died. I didn't learn much, but there was a promise that I made to him, I promised him that I would become a better samurai than him, and I did." Mec looked down, Ron thought he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I never cry, I . . . I . . ."  
  
"Hey, its okay, I'm here, "  
  
"Thanks Ron, well, I trained really, really hard. That's why I'm so strong. I also trained my senses, like I can fell a person before I can see them. Um, I lived here in England until I was nine, then me and my mum moved to Florida, one of the States. It was always warm, all year long. I soon got my letter for Sykel School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I never had any friends there, but I did have a best friend, we understood each other. At school, the girls didn't want to be with me because I was too boyish, and the guys didn't want me either cause I was a girl. So I had nowhere to go, my friend and I stayed in touch by owl. She didn't go to school. My mother tutored her. In school I was insulted a lot. And I kept to myself, to my studies, and to my . . . my mum." Mec had tears in her eyes. Ron edged closer to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me, okay?"  
  
"But I want to Ron. See my mum died a few months ago, and that's why I'm here with Mione. I'm an orphan now. I have no one else to go to."  
  
Ron hugged her. He looked at her, at her eyes. He saw the true color of her eyes, brown with an aqua blue outline.  
  
"Your eyes,""  
  
"Yes?  
  
"Their beautiful,"  
  
"Thank you, I didn't tell you something,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Mione knows."  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
"Well, I'm an unregistered Animagus."  
  
"Really? That's amazing! What animal are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm a wolf, a pitch-black wolf. I choose a wolf because during the day, people mistake me for big stray dog, and during the night, no one really notices me."  
  
"Wow, um, do you think that you could train me to be an Animagus?"  
  
"It would take months to learn..."  
  
"I don't care, I've always wanted to be an Animagus."  
  
"Well, okay, but what animal would you choose?"  
  
"I don't know, I do know that I want to be free, not something too odd. Maybe a wolf, just like you."  
  
"Really? That's very sweet Ron."  
  
Ron's cheeks turned red, like his hair. They heard Mrs. Weasley call them for dinner and broke apart. Ron was about to step inside when Mec stopped him.  
  
"Ron, thank you,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me, you helped me. I told you I have never told anyone my past. It was a secret, until now. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Mec quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran inside. Ron touched his cheek where Mec had just kissed him. That night, dinner went great. And in Ginny's room, after dinner, Mec and Hermione were talking about school. Until Mec brought up a new subject.  
  
"Mione, I told him."  
  
"Who and what?"  
  
"Ron, I told him my past. My life."  
  
"You've never told anyone, you must really love him."  
  
"I do, "  
  
"Hey, Mec, do you think that you could teach me how to use a sword?"  
  
"Sure! You know, I've been asked to teach things a lot today."  
  
"Really? Who? "  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"What did he ask you to teach him?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mione, remember that little talk we had about butting into other peoples business?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Mec laughed along with Hermione. They talked more about the art of a sword. They were asleep when Ginny came in the room. 


	3. A Beater

Chapter 3- A Beater  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting in the back yard of the Burrow, very relaxed, and very bored. They had been doing nothing for almost an hour, until Ginny thought up an idea.  
  
"Hey, how about a game of quidditch?" she said.  
  
"Great idea Ginny!" Harry said. "Who's in?"  
  
"I'm in!" Ron said.  
  
"Me too!" Mec said.  
  
"Us too!" Fred and George said together.  
  
"Me of course, it was my idea after all." Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "How about you, Hermione?"  
  
"Please Harry, you know I hate flying." She said as if it were something obvious.  
  
"Ok, you can be the referee, and stay down here."  
  
Everyone got their brooms, Harry and Mec their Firebolts, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny got their Nimbus 2000's. Fred and George had bought them each a new broom with the money Harry had given them. Once everyone was back, Hermione picked the teams. She picked one team as, Ron, Ginny, and George. The other team was Harry, Mec, and Fred. But there was still something that delayed the game.  
  
"Fred, please! Can I be the beater?" Mec begged.  
  
"Why!"  
  
"That's all I'm good at! Pretty please?"  
  
"Oh! Alright!" Fred said defeated. And he received a kiss on the cheek for his answer.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
The game got on its way, Fred and Ginny were the Keepers, Ron and Harry were the Chasers, and Mec and George were the Beaters. The game had been going on for half an hour, and the score was one to one. A bludger was heading toward Mec and she hit it at full force towards Ron, but George got in the way. The bludger almost knocked him off his broom. Mec rushed over to him and apologized to him.  
  
"Hey! Sorry George!" she said, then turned her attention towards everyone else. "Hey guys! I think we should head down! George looks a little lost!" She turned her attention back to George. She brought him back down to Hermione who had seen everything.  
  
"Hey, is he alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
George looked at Mec and said, "Bloody hell! You can hit!"  
  
Everyone rode back down and helped carry George back inside the house. The laid him down on the couch in the living room and Mrs. Weasley came in.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Well we were playing quidditch and . . . " Ron said.  
  
"Fred! How many times do I have to tell you not to play so hard?" She said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Mum! I didn't...."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Fred didn't knock him out, I did." Mec said.  
  
"Oh, dear, how did it happen?"  
  
"Well, the bludger was intended for Ron, that's why I hit it a little harder than usual, but George got in the way, so..."  
  
"Don't worry dear," Mrs. Weasley said and ushered everyone into the next room.  
  
Everyone was talking about what had happened when Ron asked Mec a question.  
  
"Why did you say that you hit a little harder because it was intended for me?"  
  
"Well, I knew you could take it."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He said sarcastically.  
  
About half an hour later, George woke up. He got pretty laughed at a lot. After all, a girl did knock him out. And now, Mec considered about joining the house quidditch team. 


	4. Meetings and a Knockout

Chapter 4- Meetings and Knockouts  
  
"Now, remember kids, try to do it without anyone seeing you." Mrs. Weasley said. They had just arrived in the platform between 9 and 10. They were about to enter platform 9 ¾. "Ginny, you go ahead first,"  
  
Ginny looked around, saw no one and ran towards the wall. Followed by Harry, Hermione, Mec and Ron. They stepped into platform 9 ¾, and walked towards the train. Ginny ran off towards some of her friends. They quickly got a compartment on the train, and sat down.  
  
"Wow, the trip has been great so far," Mec, said.  
  
"This is nothing compared to the castle, it's beautiful." Hermione told Mec with a lot of energy in her voice.  
  
"I really hope that you get into Gryffindor," Ron said.  
  
"I do too, I wanted to ask-" A girl who had opened the compartment door interrupted Mec.  
  
"Sorry, is there room for one more?" The girl said.  
  
Mec who was looking at Ron looked up at her and answered, "Sure, there's enough . . ." When Mec saw her face, she couldn't help but be surprised.  
  
"Kirsa?" She asked her.  
  
"Mec?" The girl said. She had very odd clothes on. Ripped pants, weird jewels, a sliced shirt, and dark make-up.  
  
Both girls ran at each other, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione speechless.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Kirsa asked.  
  
"I told you I was going to live with my cousin, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I told you I was moving right before you left! Isn't it great that we get to go here together?"  
  
"Totally!!" she said then turned to her new friends, and dear cousin. "Kirsa, I want you to met some people. This is my cousin, Hermione, and the guys, Harry and Ron."  
  
"Hello," they said together.  
  
"Hi," Kirsa said.  
  
Half the trip was them talking about everything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told them about Malfoy, who turned to the light side but was still rude and mean and still insulted them whenever he got the chance. And Mec and Kirsa told them how they met and how it was where they lived.  
  
"You got to live in the States, that's great!" Hermione said.  
  
"Actually, our neighbors were the ones who made it all great, there was Vicky, she was like a big sister to us. And Ed, he was so funny. And then Jenny, she was a great friend." Kirsa said.  
  
"Yeah, all of the people in the neighborhood are witches, so we got along fine." Mec said.  
  
"C'ept my parents were muggles, they were the only ones." Kirsa added.  
  
"Maybe one day, we could get to meet them," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"That would be-" Harry tried to say but was interrupted when a white-blond haired boy and his two 'friends' entered the compartment.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasel, Mudblood. " He said. The two had earned the others respect over the time, but still were rivals. Ron and Hermione were still under him, and he never thought about befriending them  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"And who are you two?" Malfoy asked Mec and Kirsa.  
  
"Why don't you tell us your name?" Mec said.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He told them. "Now what are your names? You two seem very... nice." He said liking his lips in an annoyingly rude gesture.  
  
"Are trying to make a move on us?" Kirsa said, with amusement in her voice.  
  
"I don't know, depends." He said.  
  
"Well, my name's Mec Granger. She's Kirsa Yinoh." Mec said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you beautiful ladies." Throwing a sexy grin at Kirsa. Obviously not recognizing Mec's last name.  
  
"Okay! That's it!" Kirsa threw a punch at Malfoy. But Mec was too fast and caught her hand before it reached his face. Her hand was inches away form her face.  
  
"Oh Kirsa will you stop doing that. You get too angry when guys are nice to you."  
  
"It's not like you two would hurt at all! I mean c'mon, you two look so scrawny." Draco said eyeing them again.  
  
"WHAT!" Kirsa said and Mec let go of her hand. But when she did, a punch flew at Malfoy. He fell to the floor immediately.  
  
"Do you two agree on what he says?" Kirsa asked Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"No!" They said scared.  
  
"Good, now take him with you." Mec said.  
  
As they left, Dean, Seamus, and Neville came into their compartment.  
  
"Hey guys." Dean said looking in the direction of Harry, Ron and Hermione. He then turned around and saw Mec and Kirsa. "Hey who are you two?" He asked.  
  
"Oh hi! I'm Mec!" Mec said cheerfully.  
  
"And I'm Kirsa!" She said as equally cheerful.  
  
"Hey, are you two first years or something? Cause you sure don't look like it, yet I haven't seen you around." Seamus said.  
  
"No, you dimwit, we're new seventh years." Mec said teasingly.  
  
"Yeah. See this is my cousin," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh," The three said together.  
  
After a long conversation, and almost angering Kirsa again, Neville, Dean and Seamus left. The rest of the trip was spent talking and explaining each and every teacher to Mec and Kirsa.  
  
The train soon came to stop, and the students boarded out. Mec and Kirsa were confused as to where they were supposed to be. After all, they were new and in their seventh year. But in the end, they just stayed with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They found an empty carriage and piled inside. The trip was silent, but Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Mec, 'God she's beautiful,' he thought. And Mec herself could not keep her eyes off Ron, thinking, 'He's so gorgeous.' Harry and Hermione didn't notice these shy glances as they were too busy with each other, but Kirsa easily noticed every glance that came in every direction. As they reached the castle, they saw a figure at the door. They got off and were about to head off into the castle when the figure, now identified as Professor McGonagall, stopped them. "You two must be the new students," she said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Mec and Kirsa said together.  
  
"Good, now please follow me," then she turned her attention towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "The rest of you, please proceed to the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony should start soon."  
  
She led the two girls to a hall that was a detour to the Great Hall. She told them to wait until she called them. She walked away, into the large room. And in their wait, they saw many students passing by. Including Harry, Ron and Hermione. They waved hi. They passed by and were lost in the vision of all the students.  
  
Authors note: Hey, here chapter 4. I know not many people like my story, but hey, I don't really care. I dedicate this chapter to Cassie (Final Spirit) who is Kirsa. A little different, but you can get the picture. This one's for you Cass!!! 


	5. really really important authors note

To my readers,  
  
Okay, BIG problem. I read the fifth book ant it totally destroys my story. I really needed Sirius in there. So I might just stop writing. I don't know. Tell me what you all want. If I get enough reviews, I will continue, and ignore the fifth book. Or change my writing a bit. I'll figure it out somehow. But that's only if I get enough reviews. Besides that, I'm writing three other stories at the same time. Blood Lust Trio, and the Ones for Harry Potter. And A Love Shared for Final Fantasy 10. That's a bit too much for me. I try to update all of them enough, but it's HARD!!! But, I don't know if I should continue. Should I?  
  
Final Spell 


	6. Being Sorted

A/N: Okay, so I've decided to continue this. Especially since I have 25 chappies written, they just need to be typed. Even though so many chaps written, I might not work on this so much, cause I'm working on 'Blood Lust Trio', 'Angel Savior', writing two Rurouni Kenshin fic, getting ideas for an elf Harry Potter fanfic, a another fic in which Harry finds out he has a lil' sis, and a Yu Yu Hakusho fic with a few OC's. Also, I don't have too much motivation for this story, the reason for this is cause I'm not getting too many reviews. But, since my loyal reviewers want this story to go on, it shall. Here we go!  
  
Chapter 5- Being Sorted  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, after passing by Mec and Kirsa, took their usual seats at Gryffindor table.  
  
"What House do you think Mec and Kirsa will be sorted in?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about Kirsa, but Mec just might be a problem. She's definitely has courage, the girl fought off a damn poisonous snake when I visited her. Brains, positive. She's smarter than me! Yes, I admit it. She's loyal, you can see it in clearly her eyes. And unfortunately, she's stubborn as hell, and when she wants something, she gets it, even if the whole world is against her." Hermione said.  
  
"So you don't know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope." Hermione said defeated.  
  
Not much later, Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall followed by all the First years. She led them to the front of the room, where there stood a three-legged stool, a batty old hat sat on top of it. The Sorting Hat looked at the new First years, and burst into his yearly song. A bit later, all the young ones were sorted and sat at their new tables. Dumbledore stood up, his everlasting twinkle in his eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were a little worried, they still hadn't seen their new friends. Dumbledore cut their worries short when he began to speak.  
  
"Welcome students, new and old. I would like to remind those, and inform the new students, that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. No student is allowed in without a teacher. Also to lose the stress of the year, Hogwarts will hold a Halloween dance. It will be done as a muggle custom, which is of course dressing up as different people or creatures. We will also be having a winter ball; to celebrate the Christmas spirit. More good news is that we have a new Defense Against the Darks Arts professor, some of our older students must have remembered him, Professor Remus Lupin."  
  
Almost all students clapped at the name. Most of Slytherin didn't even smile. Professor Lupin walked in from an adjoining room of the Great Hall. A large black dog followed him to his seat. He smiled at the students and sat down. After the students quieted down, Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now, there is another matter that needs to be attended to. There are two new seventh years that must be sorted. Minerva, will you please lead them in," He said, gesturing towards the doors.  
  
McGonagall stepped out, and came back in followed by Mec and Kirsa. She led them to the three-legged stool, just as she had the first years. They stood side by side awaiting for that Hat to search their minds. Finally, the professor called Kirsa up.  
  
"Kirsa Detic Yinoh," She said in her stern voice.  
  
Kirsa walked up and sat down. The Hat was placed on her head. A few moment later, the hat finally yelled out her house.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, mostly from those who already knew them. She stood up as soon as the Hat was taken off her head. She quickly walked towards the trio and sat down next to Hermione. McGonagall then called Mec up.  
  
"Mecsyno Gency Granger,"  
  
Mec nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. She took her turn as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The Hat took a bit longer for her than it took Kirsa for her house to be called. But soon enough, it yelled it out.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" IT yelled out as another wave of applause reached her ears.  
  
This time though, many, many whistles screeched out from the Gryffindor table. A deep blushed rose in Mec's face as she ran towards her friends, and sat down between Ron and Ginny. Again, Dumbledore stood up to finalize his speech.  
  
"That is all that there is to inform you all as of now. So, tuck in!" He said and soon food began to magically appear.  
  
Ron stuffed his face with food, as did Harry and most of the other guys at Gryffindor table. After the Feast, Ron led Mec the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Hermione wandered off to the Head Girl to most likely snog, a sight that neither wanted to see. Kirsa had left with Lavender to be shown where everything was and left Ron and Mec alone in the common room. She was about to join Kirsa but stopped when she heard Ron call her name.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"Um, when can you teach me?" He asked.  
  
"Teach you what?"  
  
"To become an Animagus."  
  
"Oh," She stopped to think about, then answered, "Tomorrow, I promise. Meet me here at midnight."  
  
"Okay, thanks, he added as her form retreated from his sight.  
  
When Mec finally reached the top of the stairs, she was a bit lost. At least until she bumped into someone. She looked at the figure to see Kirsa staring at her.  
  
"Hey, I was about to go get you, what took you so long?" She said.  
  
"I was talking to Ron." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.  
  
"About what?" She asked.  
  
"In private," She said, worried that their conversation would be overheard. She was lead to the Seventh year girls dormitory and sat down on a bed, most likely Kirsa's.  
  
"So, what did you talked about?" Kirsa asked again.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna teach Ron how to become an Animagus." She said once she was sure no one was going to overhear them.  
  
"Ooh! Can I help too?" She asked.  
  
"You'd probably scare him off, being what you are." Mec said, a raised eyebrow in place.  
  
"Whatever!" She said irritated. " It'll take him a long time, it took us a year and we had your Mums' help."  
  
"Well, first of all, Mum was teaching two at a time. Maybe if it's one-on- one he'll learn faster. And if you help me, it'll be even more faster." Mec said defensively.  
  
"So does that mean I can help?" Kirsa said, a gleam of hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes, yes," Mec said, clearly admitting defeat. She looked around, and realized that she was quite sleepy. "Where's my bed?" she asked Kirsa.  
  
"Over there," She said pointing to an empty bed next to hers.  
  
"Okay. Well I'm goin' to sleep. See ya tomorrow." Mec said as she hit the bed and fell asleep seconds after.  
  
"Night dunderhead," Kirsa said as she too let sleep claim her. 


End file.
